


Not So Happily Ever After

by coalgore



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, its pretty gay, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalgore/pseuds/coalgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's life as a werewolf was going pretty well. He had a good position in the clan, had a place to live. But then he met Gerard, and everything changed. Mostly since he was a vampire.</p>
<p>Also here: http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/75461/Not-So-Happily-Ever-After/ and http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/22196989-not-so-happily-ever-after</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The World is Ugly

The world seems completely normal to these mortals. Little do they know that there are things they don't know about that inhabit it.

Creatures and beasts live among this world, Earth. Fairies, Wizards and Griffins are some of the pleasant creatures, but there are also not so pleasant ones. Witches, Vampires and Cyclopes. Apparently I'm considered a bad being just for what I was born as. I am a Werewolf. And my name is Frank.

I sit in the shady little pub widely known by darker and unsociable creatures in this part of town. I sit on a rickety stool at the dust covered bar. Several old fans slowly rotate on the ceiling. Gas lamps lit around the pub give a off a soft, eerie, yellow glow. There are not many people in here today; not odd. There are two trolls with crazy hair that I reconized as Ray and Joe and what looks like a cat-humanoid hybrid in a black cloak drinking a whiskey.

"Can I get you anything?', the young Cyclops asks from behind the counter.

"Hmm. Maybe just a beer. You pick.' I reply.

I hand him over a few coins and we walks to away to get my drink. He comes back a minute later and gives me the mug. Just then, I hear the door creak and whip my head around. A dark figure walks in wearing a high collared leather jacket and black jeans. I reconize the scent already. Vampire.

He slowly walks over to the bar counter as the other two customers stare, but I can't make out their expressions. 'Fucking great', I think to myself, 'I'm going to be right next to my species' enemy.' He sits down one stool away from me. My eyes drift toward him and narrow had he runs one of his hands through his greasy black hair. The bartender walks over to him and I quickly look away.

"So, uh, what can I get you, mister?', He says

"Some red wine if you have any.', He says back.

As he waits for his drink to be poured I find myself staring at him again. 'Come on Frank, don't fall for the damned 'vampire beauty' crap' I tell myself. But then again...No. I take a swig of my drink as he gets his.

"So", He starts, "you're a, ah, werewolf I see", He comments.

Thanks, I didn't notice.

"Yeah, what does it matter...?", I say in hopes of getting a name out of this guy.

"Name's Gerard", He replies, " And you?"

"Frank" I answer.

"Well, you seem to be very, well,  _tame_ , for a dog.", He says with a smirk and sips his wine.

My eye twitches. I could feel myself getting angry at this douchebag but...for some reason I couldn't. Oh no no no Frank. You better not be atracted to...to  _this_.

I stand up quickly and point my finger at him and everyone else is the bar looks, eager to see what would happen. There's not much action that happens around here these days.

"You better watch yourself. I can and will hurt you." I say, trying to be intimidating.

He raises his eyebrows, shrugs and walks out, leaving behind an empty wine glass. I look around to the door and a few seconds after he leaves, I slip out quietly. I quickly morph into a wolf. It's very chilly this time of year and there are already specks of snow on my light gray fur. I soon spot Gerard and a slowly follow him to where he goes.

After a while we reach this old, dingy house. He has a key and unlocks the door and walks in. I swiftly run in before it closes and I jump on him. He yells as we crash down to the dusty hardwood floor and I morph back into a human.

"What the hell, Frank?!", He yells and pushes me off him, "Why did you follow me?"

I kind of sit there on the floor in silence. Why did I come here? Why did I follow him? But as I'm thinking I slow look up at his face. He's...He's beautiful...God no. This can't be me. But...

"Well?" He asks, obviously annoyed.

But then, I see him studing my face and his expression softens.

"Well...Nevermind it's fine...", He sighs tiredly.

He looks outside and there seems to be a a snow storm starting. I really hope I don't have to walk home in that.

"So, uh, that storm looks, pretty bad", He starts slowly, "it'd be a shame if you had to walk home in it..."

I nod slowly, and wondering what he's suggesting as the storm gets wrose by the second. What if he let's me stay? Is that against my pack code? Staying the night with a Vampire? Or more importantly, falling in love with a Vampire?

"So, um... Do you want to stay until the storm's over?" He asks nervously.

I tell myself no. I can't. I want to, but I can't. If The Alpha finds out if I did...I'd be killed instantly. Gerard would be hunted down and killed also. I can't let it happen to him. I can feel my facial expression softening.

"No", I say, trying to sound forceful, "I can't stay with a Vampire."

His face goes from hopeful to dissapointed to stern in a few seconds.

" _Fine_.", He hisses, "Leave my house you...you  _dog_."

I narrow my eyes at him for a second, then turn and walk out the door.


	2. I Don't Love You

The cold air pricks through my old, raggy, white polo shirt like icy needles. I guess my dark jeans help a bit but I'm still fucking cold. I then morph into a wolf and take off running. My now light gray fur protects me from the storm but it's still terribly hard to see and I'm covered in snow in seconds.

I try to run to the den of my clan. It's not really a den though. It's just a shabby old appartment building that everyone in my clan lives in. I get to the gate and morph back. I slip through the gate and make my way to my apartment.

Maybe I was too harsh on Gerard. No. I shake my head. I actually should have killed him. No, what am I saying? I keep denying myself but I know I am slowly developing a crush. On a Vampire. But it was obvious he had one too, so why should I feel guilty?

I keep thinking about these things as I trudge through the storm to my apartment. I finally get to the door and get in. I am exhausted and I immediately fall asleep.

I dream of Gerard. Not really of me being with him. Just his face and how it's shaped. His hazel eyes and the tint of red they have because of his Vampire blood.

I wake up notice the sound of the wind and stopped. I walk over to the window rubbing my eyes and look out. The window in covered in frost. Everything outside in covered in a blanket of white. I close the dirty curtains and walk away into the bathroom to freshen up.

As I wash my face all I think about is Gerard. I decide to go to The Alpha. I guess I could nonchalantly ask him what would happen if a Werewolf got with a Vampire. I put on a new white shirt and a black jacket and walk out.

The Alpha is actually the owner of the complex, Méchant Loup. I don' t really know how get obtained leadership. He always is making inappropriate jokes and cusses a lot.

I walk up to office and walk in. There he is in full Werewolf form with his paws on the table. I grit my teeth at the sight of him. His cream colored fur sticks up in many directions. He sneers.

"Hello Frank.", He says.

"Jimmy." I say trying to not sound annoyed.

"What the fuck do you need? Can't you see I'm busy?", He asks, gesturing to his desk with nothing on it but a laptop.

"Real busy doing what, Jimmy?", I start, "Watching something that you shouldn't be at work?"

"Fuck off Frank.", He growls, "Why the hell did you come here anyways?"

What did I come here for? Oh yes. If I'd be ripped to pieces for being in a gay relationship with a Vampire.

"So, uh, let's say there was this Werewolf. And he had a pretty normal Werewolf life.", I start and I can tell he's annoyed,"And he sees this Vampire and since there's mortals around, he can't kill him but then has a crush on he or-'

'Where the fuck is this going, Frank?", he asks.

"Uh...Well if they did ever get together, what would happen to them?", I say nervously.

He smirks as he says, "Well, first the Wolf would be given to his fellow clanmates to be mauled to death and I'd kill the Vampire personally."

I gulp.

"Well okay then um, I have somewhere to be now. Bye.", I say sweating and swiftly walk out.

Oh god. I can't talk to him again then. But I have to. Gerard is beautiful and I can't let someone like that slip away without a chance. Even if they're technically my sworn enemy.

I slowly make my way to his house. I somehow remembered the address as I trudged through the snow.

I eventually get there and brush down my clothes before I knock on the door. I walk up and muster up enough courage to knock. He answer the door and looks happy to see me but then he hardens his look.

"What do  _you_  want, Frank?", He hisses.

"Well, good day to you too.", I reply sarcastically.

He raises his eyebrows.

"So, I came here to say I'm sorry for last night...", I say slowly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh.", He says, running his hand through his jet black hair.

"So, yeah. Um, are we good then?"

"Sure.", He replies and he looks a bit happier," Would you like to come inside?"

I know I should said no but I couldn't now if I ever wanted a chance with Gerard.

"Okay", I say smiling.

It was the first time I genuinely smiled in a very long time. And it was all because of my stupid crush on a Vampire.


	3. Blood Infections

Gerard leads me into his house with a grin. He seem pretty happy that I came back. Seeing him happy makes me feel all funny inside. I also kinda feel bad because of how I was to him last time. But it feels great to get away from Alpha. Annoying little shit.

When I walk in, the sent of blood fills my nose almost immediately. I wonder who's or hopefully what its from. I sniff again and raise my eyebrows at him. He instantly got a fearful look in his eyes.

"Oh Frank, I swear it's not a person", He stutters nervously, "It's uh, pork, I swear. I need something to keep me going y'know."

I guess I believe him. I don't want to accuse him of lying, I mean- do I want a chance with this guy at all?

We sit on his old couch and try to make small talk to get to know each other.

"So, what do you like to do, for like hobbies and such?", He asks me.

What do I like to do? Oh I know.

"I sometimes play the guitar, but I don't have one anymore.", I start, "One time, my pack was moving and we could only bring necessities and I tried to bring it and it got ripped apart."

I don't know if I should've told him that but I did. I need to trust him.

"Oh wow that su-wAIT I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!", He exclaims, jumping up and running into another room. I've never seen a Vampire get that excited over something.

He runs back out with a beautiful acoustic guitar. I am dumbfounded. I recognize the wood as red spruce. It's black on the outline of the face and a red orange color in the middle. Same as my old one, but this looks much nicer.

"Wh-where did you get that?", I stammer.

"Well, I don't know to be honest.", He shrugs,"I can play a bit but I'm not very good."

He hands it to me. I sit up and take it out of his pale hands with precaution. I try to get a feel for it and strum it. I play an E Minor chord and wince because of how out of tune it is. He giggles.

"I don't think that sounds right.", He says.

I raise my eyebrows as if to say,  _really?_  It's makes him laugh again.

It takes me a bit to tune it. While I work on the guitar I notice Gerard watching me with curious eyes. After a few minutes, it sounds all in tune.

I start playing a little tune and then notice how fast time flew by. It was almost dark out. It was really dark in the room. I didn't think Gerard cared that much.

I set down the guitar and he looks at me with an expression I can't read.

"So are you hungry at all?", He asks me in a cheery tone.

"Sure."

"I only really have raw meant and I don't even know how to cook it."

"It's fine, I could help you."

We get up and leads me to the kitchen. He turns on a light and looks for something for us to eat while I sit down in a chair at a counter.

"So I have some beef here....I believe it's just ground beef.", He says.

I get up and inspect it. Looks fresh enough. I rummage through the kitchen and fine some spices and cook it up. While I do this, he stares at my with wide eyes. I finish it up and he has already gotten two plates and forks. I dish it out and sit down.

We ate mostly in silence. We were probably both thinking about how many rules we were breaking, just by being by each other. We finish up and he takes our plates to the sink. We both walk back into the living room and I sit down. He doesn't sit but walks into the hallway again.

I pick up the guitar and he comes out again with some candles and places and lights them around the room. He sits closer to me then he ever has. This is probably the closest someone has even been to me actually. I start getting very nervous, but tell myself to stay close, but anxiety is boiling deep in my stomach.

Leaning back, trying to relax, I start to play the guitar softly. Gerard seems to be getting tired; his eyes drooping down and then jumping up. He soon gives in and leans back and almost passes out instantly. But then he does something completely unexpected.

He puts his head on my shoulder and curls up next to me. I put the guitar down and give in. Putting my arm around him, I fall asleep curled up next to him, with the yellow candlelight flickering around us, and the sound of the guitar still hanging in the air.


	4. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> violence warning

When I wake up, Gerard is gone but I have a note taped to my forehead.

_Hey Frankie,_

_Had to run to do some business. Thanks for hanging out last night. Lock the door when you leave please. Keys on the table_

_Love,_

_G_

I get up, stretch, yawn and grab the keys to leave. As I walk out and lock up I realize that before the complex closes up, Alpha's patrols make sure everyone is at home."Shit shit shit" I think nervously fumbling with the key then running towards the complex.

Alpha is standing right at the gate grinning and tapping his foot when I got there. "Fuck I'm screwed", I whisper nervously.

I go up to him and look down with my hand on my neck.

"So, Frank...", He sneers.

I make a grunting noise because my voice seems to have gone somewhere

"So where were you?", He says while circling me, "The patrols said there wasn't a special someone in room 409 last night."

"Yeah...", I mumble.

"Were you with someone?"

I don't reply

"Answer your leader", He growls.

"No", I whisper.

" _Where the fuck were you?!"_ , He yells and kicks me shin. He crossed the line.

I quickly jump on him and knock him down to the asphalt. He goes down hard.

He yelps as I pin him down. I quickly punch him in the face before he can react and his nose starts bleeding. He cringes a little than grins. He morphs into werewolf form, his blood still running down his face, staining his cream fur.

He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and throws me to the side. He jumps up and walks up to me, as I'm curled up in a ball.

"Hmm, seems like the pretty boy wants to challenge the Alpha.", He snickers, "Too bad that even when you morph, you're only about 7 feet tall...You couldn't beat me in a fight even if I just say there"

That's when I was completely done. I jump up and morph for the first time in a long time. I feel the fur on my back bristle and I snarl. His eyes go wide.

I jump on him, clawing his face, even more blood spilling out of his face as I knock him down. He whimpers and I go back and forth punching him in the face. I stop when I hear a crack.

"P-please stop", He coughs out, "I get it...."

I grinned looking at his mangled face knowing I won but then my expression went flat. "What's wrong with me?" I think to myself. I get off him and morph back into a human.

"Yeah...um...just, leave me alone.", I say nervously. "Now you know I can fuck you up, so watch yourself." , I say gaining a bit of confidence.

I walk away with no clue where I'm heading. I know I need to leave from this place. I try not to look back but I keep seeing flashing images in my head of Jimmy's beat up, bloodied face. I shake my head and force myself to keep walking to the unknown.


	5. Kill Caustic

I keep trudging on far away from the apartment complex. I have no idea where I am heading but it keeps getting colder every minute so I have to find somewhere soon. I soon find myself in an area that's unknown to my knowledge. Dark clouds swirl overhead, creating a soft gray light covering the area of small cottages and forest to the west of where I stand. I take note that I'm probably on the outskirts of my small town and scan the area for a place to rest for a moment before I try and head back

There are no signs of live outside. I definitely need to figure out where I'm gonna go. I can't go back to my house but...maybe I could find Gerard? He could probably help me but I don't have the slightest idea of where he is or where he could of gone. I start walking back to the downtown region of the town to hopefully find shelter. And then that's when the bag goes over my head.

I wriggle around, trying to break free as smooth, strong hands roughly pull my arms behind my back and tie them together with coarse rope. I yell for help and get a reply of something along the lines of " _shut the fuck up."_ Something pushes me and pins me to the ground and my mouth is suddenly covered with duct tape. The last thing I feel is a sharp pain in the side of my head before I black out and fade away.

-

I wake up, after who knows how long. My eyes droop up and I down and wince from the pain that shoots throughout my whole head. I'm tied around the chest, arms and legs to a very uncomfortable wooden chair. My mouth is sealed with duct tape and I can feel dried blood all over the left side of my head. As well as I can in my current circumstances, I try to see where I am. I scan the room and it's complete darkness except of the dingy light overhead. The floor is cracked concrete, stained with blood, grime and god knows what else.

"Well look who decided to fuckin' wake up", I hear from somewhere in this black abyss that surrounds me, and I can't seem to sense where it's coming from. I make the mistake of trying to look around and I'm rewarded with a pain that feels like I just got stabbed in the freaking head. I groan and I hear laughter coming from the right. A shadowy figure creeps out from the darkness. My senses are a bit fuzzy but I can tell I smell vampire coming off this guy.

"So it took ya long enough,", He comes closer and shakes his head, "You were out for about a day. Too bad no one from your pack came lookin' for you."

He confuses me with this sentence...What does he mean...? How does he know about my pack? How would he even know that? Where am I? My head is spinning with questions with no answers and it's only worsening the migraine in my head. I look up at him and raise my eyebrows.

He looks at me a smirks

"Surprised?", He asks, and I furrow my brow at him.

"Oh and I bet you want that tape off your mouth...", He says with a hint of sarcasm in his tone, but he surprisingly walks into the light, clinks of chains and buckles on his highly gothic clothing riffling the deadly silence that surrounds us and rips the tape of aggressively. I was about to scream for help but I am smacked hard across the left side of my face. Waves of burning pain shocked my body and I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed to keep from screaming out. He then gently puts his index finger on my lips and makes a  _shhhhhhh_  sound. My eyes open wide.

He grins, showing of his bright white fangs and slowly backs away so he's only a few feet away.

"Wh-who are you?", I whisper.

He walks up to me and says, "Name's Davey Havok, next in line to be the leader of my vampire clan."

 _Well don't get too cocky_ , I think to myself.

"And why am I here...?", I ask quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you already know, but if you don't, then you've proven my point that you dogs are indeed idiots,", He states and I growl, but he ignores it and continue, "But one thing's for sure, you're fucked."

He grins like a madman and I start sweating.

"You're never getting out of here alive", He says calmly and suddenly points a gun to my head.


End file.
